I Hate Everything About You
by trurockergurl
Summary: Hermione has feelings for Draco. But will Harry and Ron understand? And what about Giselle, Draco's girlfriend? What will she say to Hermione?
1. Learning Something New

Hermione reached into her front pocket and removed her wand. "Okay Ron repeat after me." "Expecto Patronum." Ron sighed and gulped.  
  
"Expecto Patronum" Ron said shaking. A cloud of smoke emerged from his wand and quickly disappeared. Harry shook with laughter and Ron grinned slyly. "Sorry Hermione" Ron said, still grinning. Hermione looked furious.  
  
"You guys!" "This is no time to be playing around." "You need to learn this Ron, or you can't help us get past the dementors" Hermione said, furiously. Ron nodded. He picked up his sleeves and sighed.  
  
"Expecto..."  
  
"Hey look who's here!" Harry and Ron turned around to see Draco walking towards them, arm in arm with Giselle. Giselle was, in no other words, a gorgeous brunette. She had long, silky brown hair that curled at the ends. Her eyes were a dark, deep brown and always had a sparkle in them. When they neared Harry and Ron, she smiled and mouthed a quick hello.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione said, standing next to Ron. Malfoy grinned.  
  
"Tsk tsk Granger." "Where are your manners?" Draco said, smirking. "Me and my girlfriend Giselle were just taking a walk and saw this fool" he said, pointing at Ron, "trying to perform a simple spell." "I needed a good laugh so I came over here." "Is there a problem?"  
  
"Yes there is." "Leave Malfoy, or I'll put a hex on you" Hermione said, putting her wand out. Malfoy smirked even wider.  
  
"Now it won't get to that stage." He looked over at Giselle and gave her a kiss on the lips. "C'mon babe we should go somewhere private." Giselle nodded and followed Draco back to their dormitory. Harry rolled his eyes and grinned at Ron's expression.  
  
"How does someone that annoying get a hot girl like that?" Ron exclaimed. He looked at his watch and grimaced. "BLOODY HELL!" "We're late for Transfiguration!" "We have to run!" Ron, Harry, and Hermione ran all the way to the 4th floor. They entered the classroom, panting.  
  
"Well at least you didn't skip class" Professor McGonagall said, as they took their seats. "Now today we will learn about..." Ron flopped his head on his desk and sighed. This was going to be a long day. Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder and pointed to Malfoy's desk. Ron turned his head and saw Malfoy playing footsies with Giselle. Giselle giggled and saw Ron looking at her. She smiled and waved slightly. Ron blushed and turned away.  
  
"She's so hot" Ron said, sweeping his red hair to one side. Harry nodded and laughed.  
  
"You've had a crush on her since she came here." "Why don't you at least become her friend or something?" Harry suggested, doodling in his notebook. Ron choked and gulped loudly.  
  
"Cause if I even look at her Malfoy will throw a hissy fit." "And besides, what if I get to know her and she's a complete bitch?" "Then all my dreams about her will be crushed" Ron said, sighing. Ron looked over at Hermione, who was copying down notes off the board. Ron rolled his eyes and continued to daydream about Giselle. Hermione looked up from her notebook and saw Malfoy and Giselle playing footsies. A surge of anger flushed throughout her body. She ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook and threw it at Malfoy.  
  
"Stop it" she mouthed to him, a look of impatience on her face. Malfoy's face flashed a look of surprise but replaced it with a smirk.  
  
"Jealous, are we?" he mouthed back to her, smirking widely. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Hardly" she mouthed back. Malfoy grinned and turned back around. When Professor McGonagall had turned around, he pulled Giselle towards him and kissed her neck. Hermione rolled her eyes and pretended to stare up at the ceiling. She felt like she wanted to punch somebody, but she wasn't sure why. Why am I feeling this way? I know I can't stand Malfoy, so why does it bother me to see him with Giselle? Hermione pressed her pencil against her desk and broke it in half. Great! That's the fourth one this week! She quickly dug into her bag looking for another one.  
  
"Class I have an announcement to make" Professor McGonagall said, at the end of the lesson. She paced around her desk and sat on top of it. "I have noticed that some students in here are well below a passing grade." "So I have decided to pair students up with other students who are excelling in this subject, sort of as a tutor." Ron grumbled loudly and everyone laughed. Professor McGonagall pushed up her classes and glared at Ron. "I suppose you have a better solution for this problem Mr.Weasley?" Ron nodded.  
  
"Give the person the failing grade" he replied. "It's their own fault that they haven't been studying like they're supposed to." Professor McGonagall smiled slightly.  
  
"I don't think you'd be saying that after you've seen your grade Mr.Weasley" Professor McGonagall said, pulling a sheet of paper from her notepad. Ron blushed and laughed along with the rest of the class.  
  
"She's killing me here" Ron said to Harry, strangely. Harry laughed and looked over at Hermione. Hermione's face was red and she seemed to be staring at Malfoy.  
  
"Ron look at Hermione" Harry said, poking Ron in the shoulder. Ron shifted around and looked at Hermione. His mouth opened wide. He ripped up a piece of parchment and threw it at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron mouthed to her, hissing. Hermione looked shocked at her own action. She took the same piece of parchment thrown at her and threw it back at Ron.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she screeched loudly. Everyone turned to look at her and she blushed. "Sorry" she said, putting her head down on the desk.  
  
"What's gotten into her?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I don't know" he replied. "She's changing." "I mean what was that thing?" "Why was she staring at Malfoy?" Ron shrugged.  
  
"I don't know" Ron replied. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Ok now I have a list of all the partners." "You are to meet each other wherever you wish, but it must be everyday for at least 2 hours." "Now" Professor McGonagall began, looking at her list. "Hermione Granger, you are paired up with..." Hermione crossed her fingers under her desk. "Draco Malfoy." "Please make arrangements right now about where you are going to meet." Hermione tried to hide a smile as she moved her things to sit with Draco. She grunted softly as she sat next to him.  
  
"Great now I have to work with you," Hermione said, trying very hard not to look pleased. Draco, however, seem to know that she was happy.  
  
"Granger, take a break." "I know where we are going to meet," he said, smirking. "We're gonna meet in my dormitory at 12 midnight everyday." "And, we're not only going to practice Transfiguration" he said, rubbing Hermione's leg with his hand. Hermione felt an explosion erupt in her body and she moved her chair away.  
  
"Leave me alone Draco," she said, warningly. Draco shrugged.  
  
"Suit yourself" he replied, smirking and looking forward to see where Giselle went. Giselle ran over to Draco and sat in his lap. "Well, whom did you get?" he asked her.  
  
"Ronald Weasley" she replied, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes. Malfoy grimaced and cracked his knuckles furiously.  
  
"Why does it have to be him?" he asked her. Giselle shrugged and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Don't worry babe." "Everything will be all right." "You'll see" Giselle said, giving him a peck on the lips. She hurried back to her seat next to Ron and began chatting with him. Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione. She had been staring at Draco and when she saw him look at her she turned away. Draco smirked. He put his hand to her cheek and caressed it softly.  
  
"Don't worry baby, everything will be all right," he said, smirking. Hermione stared into his cold, grey eyes and smiled. 


	2. First Tutoring Session

Hermione walked up the cold, gray stairs to the Slytherin dormitory. She turned the corner and saw Draco, looking at the floor. He was wearing black slacks with a red shirt and his hair wasn't slicked back like it was during the day. When he heard her coming, he looked up and smirked. He looked Hermione up and down and grinned. Hermione had chosen a red blouse and a black miniskirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she couldn't do anything with her bushy hair. She walked up to him and kept her face straight.  
  
"You look lovely Granger" Draco said, pulling Hermione closer to him. "Just stop looking so nervous."  
  
"I'm not nervous" Hermione said, scowling. She pulled away from Draco but he pulled her in closer again.  
  
"Calm down Granger" Draco said, placing his forehead on top of hers. "We're not going to do anything down here." "There's a chance that someone might see us." "And I don't want anyone to know that we're together."  
  
Hermione looked into Draco's cold gray eyes. "Who says that we're going to do anything?" "And what do you mean, we're together?" she asked him, biting her bottom lip.  
  
Draco grinned. "Follow me." He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her through a solid gray door. Hermione followed Draco through the door, a look of puzzlement on her face. After climbing stairs after stairs, they finally arrived at a bright blue door. "Likfest" Draco whispered. The door slowly creaked open and Draco pulled Hermione into the room. He let go of her hand and walked to a candle stand. Hermione looked around the room and smiled slightly. The room was painted a soft white and on the floor were rose petals. She leaned down and picked one up. She put it against her face and inhaled softly, smelling all the sweet scents in the room. All of the sudden, candles were lit all around her and it illuminated her face. She turned her head softly and saw Draco walking towards her. He put her arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He tilted his head slightly and moved his face closer to Hermione's. Hermione tilted her head slightly and closed her eyes. They were about 5 centimeters away from each other's lips when Draco opened his eyes and laughed. He pulled away from Hermione and fell to the floor, laughing. Hermione stood there, shocked and confused. Draco finally stopped laughing and got up from the floor. He wiped the tears from his eyes and grinned at her.  
  
"You should've seen yourself" Draco said, laughing. "You fell for it." "You actually thought I was going to kiss you."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She walked over to the bed that was covered in rose petals and stop on top of it.  
  
Draco stopped laughing and sat down next to Hermione. He reached over to take her hand and she pulled it away. "Oh so what, now you're mad at me?" he asked her.  
  
Hermione turned her head away from Draco and shook it. "No." She got up from the bed and walked towards the door.  
  
"Whoa hold on" Draco said, running to Hermione and grabbing her arm. He spun her around and pulled her to him. "You still have to tutor me."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay fine." "Give me your books."  
  
Draco smiled and let go of Hermione. He ran to the bed and looked under the bed. He pulled out five heavy books and walked back towards Hermione. Hermione grabbed the books and walked around Draco. She walked to the corner of the room where there was a small table and placed the books on the table. Draco turned around and also walked to the table. Hermione sat in a chair and looked up at Draco. Draco grabbed the chair directly across from Hermione and moved it right next to her.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes again and opened up the first book in the pile. "Okay so where should we start?" she asked him. She flipped through the pages and sighed.  
  
Draco smirked. "Let's start with an apology from me."  
  
Hermione looked up confused. "Huh?" she said, closing the book shut and nervously flattened her skirt.  
  
Draco smiled. "I'm sorry." "I didn't mean to fool you." "I was just being my normal typical asshole self." "So I just wanted you to know how sorry I really am" he said, looking at the desk.  
  
Hermione took his chin in her hand and lifted it slightly. "Don't worry about it." "I understand." "Apology accepted."  
  
Draco grinned. "Ok good." He took her hand from his chin and put it up to his lips, kissing it softly.  
  
Hermione watched him kissed her hand, her eyes glistening. She smiled slightly and opened her mouth to say something, but Draco leaned forward and covered her lips with his. 


	3. Accepting The New Me

Hermione touched her lips as she collapsed into bed. She didn't even bother removing her clothes before she fell asleep. As she pulled her blanket around her, she smiled dreamingly, thinking of the events that had happened before. After Draco had surprised her with the kiss, she began to kiss him back, enjoying every moment of it. She loved the taste of his lips and the way his tongue moved up and down in such a way that it drove her crazy. He had put his arms around her and slowly pulled her upwards. He kicked the chairs to the side and picked Hermione up, still kissing her. He brought her to the bed and they began removing their clothes. Hermione smiled as she remembered Draco's muscular body, outline by a small white haze in the room. She grimaced though, remembering the pain when he entered her. But then she smiled to herself, remembering how good it felt after a while. Hermione felt the room dissolve into a whole bunch of colors and blends and she drifted off, still thinking of the night's events.  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up and quickly looked at her watch. "Oh great it's 11 o'clock already." She quickly got up and ran to the washroom. While she was getting ready to take a shower, she noticed blood all over her new satin underwear. She shrugged and jumped into the shower. When she got out, she threw on a baby blue blouse and a pair of washed out jeans. She brushed her hair back and put it in a ponytail. She smiled at herself in the mirror. "I actually like the way I look now" she said, hugging herself slightly. She ran out of the common room and towards the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
As soon as she entered the Great Hall, she noticed Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. She walked over to them and smiled. "Hey guys what's up?"  
  
Ron looked up and forced on a smile. "Well look who's here." "Hermione Granger." He shoved a Chocolate Frog into his mouth.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down next to Harry. "What's up with Ron, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged. "What time did you get back from tutoring Malfoy?" he asked her, chewing on a Chocolate Frog as well.  
  
Hermione leaned over and grabbed her cup of pumpkin juice. "Well I'm not exactly sure." "Why?" "Does it really matter?"  
  
Ron dropped his Chocolate Frog on the floor. "What do you mean, does it really matter?" "Of course it does!" He picked up his Chocolate Frog off the floor and dusted it off. He put it into his mouth and stared up at Hermione. "You didn't come back after 2 hours!" "Harry and I were waiting for you so we could tell you something but you didn't come!" "At 3 o' clock we decided to go to sleep and you still weren't back." He reached for another Chocolate Frog and stuffed that one into his mouth. "And we were talking to Parvati Patil and she told us that you didn't come back until like 6 o'clock because she was in the common room talking to Dean Thomas" he said angrily. "Where were you for those last 3 hours?" he asked her.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "Ron calm down, ok?" "Draco really needed help with his work." "And he kept fooling around and making fun of me so it took a longer time" she said, sighing. "That's why it took me so long to get back." "I'm sorry if I kept you guys awake." She smiled and reached over to grab a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She dug in and picked one out carefully. "Well what was it that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Harry reached over and grabbed a Butterbeer. He opened it and drunk it slowly. He put it back down on the table hard and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "It seems that Parvati Patil got herself pregnant."  
  
Hermione chocked on a bean. "What?!" she exclaimed. She put her box on the table and leaned in closer. "Who's the father?" "And who told you this?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Ron grinned at Hermione's reaction. "Well from what we're hearing, Seamus Finnegan is the father." "And we heard this from her mouth." "She told us."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron and Ron threw up his hands. "Fine we overheard her telling Dean ok?" he said. "Happy?"  
  
Hermione nodded and looked over at Parvati Patil. She was eating slowly and picking at her food. She looked up at Hermione and Hermione smiled a sad smile. Parvati looked back down at her plate and continued to pick at her food. Hermione turned her head all the way and saw Draco walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Um guys I'll be right back." "I have to go get something from the dormitory" she said, getting up from the table. They waved good-bye to her and she ran after Draco.  
  
"Draco" she called, reaching the door of the Great Hall. As she walked through it, smiling, she saw him leaning towards the wall. She went closer and saw him making out with Giselle. She froze and continued to watch them make out. They didn't seem to notice her standing there. She felt something wet fall on her hand and she realized that she was crying. She slowly wiped her tears away and ran away from the scene, just as Giselle saw her. Giselle smirked and continued kissing Draco.  
  
Hermione ran back to the Gryffindor Tower and ran up to the dormitory. She didn't notice that there was a girl in the common room as she collapsed on her bed, crying. The girl stood up quickly and walked over to Hermione. She sat down on Hermione's bed and patted her back.  
  
Hermione looked up into the girl's bright blue eyes and wiped her tears away. "Hey Dezerie" she said, sitting up on her bed. "What's up?"  
  
Dezerie smiled. "The question is what's up with you?" She pushed a dark brown curl out of her face and sighed. "You look like you just saw Ron or Harry die right in front of you."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Not exactly." "I just saw something that really upset me, that's all." She stood up and smiled at Dezerie. "Do you mind if we walk?" "I kind of want to walk around to get my mind off of this thing."  
  
Dezerie nodded. "Sure thing Hermione." She reached over and put on her jean jacket over her pink shirt. She tugged at her pink and white skirt and smiled. "Okay ready." Hermione nodded and walked out of the dormitory.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco and Giselle had gone back to their dormitory to do a couple of unspeakable things (Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about – they did the nasty). Afterwards, they sat in the common room, talking about when they first met each other.  
  
"Do you remember when we first met?" Giselle asked Draco, mussing his hair.  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes." "You dumped a whole pitcher of pink lemonade on my head" he said, laughing slightly.  
  
Giselle nodded. "Yes I remember that." "And then a year later I was your girlfriend." "We've been dating for 11 years now."  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes I know" he said, kissing her on the neck. "11 long years together."  
  
Giselle nodded and leaned in. They began making out. They didn't notice Marcus Flint run across the common room and walk out of the common room. He came back in with a girl underneath his arm. He tried to walk casually back to his dormitory, but Draco looked up and saw him walking.  
  
"Whoa Marcus!" "Who's this beautiful creature you're bringing upstairs?" He pushed Giselle off his lap and went to kiss the girl's hand. Giselle got up from the floor and ran up to her dormitory, slamming the door.  
  
Malfoy chuckled. "Sensitive girl she is really." He grabbed the girl's hand and brought her to the table. "So what is your name precious?" he asked her, putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"Her name is Dezerie." Malfoy turned around and saw Hermione standing there next to Marcus, not looking very happy. 


	4. Hermione's First Mistake

Author's Note::: I enjoy writing this fanfic a whole bunch! But I enjoy reviews even more. Please review. I would really appreciate it. Thanks! Oh and thanks for the reviews already guys. April, I don't know what you're talking about. That whole sentence structure thing you gotta explain it thoroughly. Cause I don't get it. Dezerie, thanks for being my biggest fan! And I'm adding you in here. But don't worry; you won't end up with Marcus Flint. And Anigen, I don't know you personally but I'm glad you reviewed. Keep it coming folks!  
  
Disclaimer::: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does...lucky!! LOL! If I did own it, I would be a billionaire. I do own Giselle and Dezerie. And the story plot. But the rest of the characters are owned by Warner Bros and J.K. Rowling.  
  
And now...on with the story!!  
  
Malfoy's jaw dropped as he saw Hermione. "What do you think you are doing here Granger?" he asked her, dropping Dezerie's hand and walking towards Hermione.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to keep in her tears. "I'm here accompanying my friend Dezerie." "Why?" "Afraid I'll corrupt your little common room?" she asked him, her voice cracking.  
  
Malfoy heard her voice crack and he looked into her eyes. Her eyes glistened with tears. He moved towards her, almost forgetting that Marcus and Dezerie were in the room. She moved back and cleared her throat. He stopped and smirked at her. "With your little mudblood hands I'm sure you're corrupt anything." Dezerie moved forward to hit Draco, but Hermione put her hand up.  
  
"It's ok Dezerie." "I got it." Dezerie stopped moving and stood in place, looking at Malfoy in disgust.  
  
Hermione moved towards Draco. Draco didn't step back, but glared at her as in daring her to do something. Giselle came running back into the common room, eyes bloodshot. She saw Hermione and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's she doing here?" she asked Draco. Draco shrugged and was about to move towards Giselle when Hermione grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him towards her lips. Malfoy forgot again that anyone was there and started kissing her back. However, once he heard a gasp, he moved away and wiped his lips vigorously.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Granger?" he said, angrily. Giselle stood right to him and planted her hands on her hips, glaring at Hermione.  
  
Dezerie looked at Hermione, looking confused as well. "Hermione?" she asked, moving towards her.  
  
Hermione moved back and sighed. "I...I don't...I don't know...what came...over...me...I'm sorry." She turned around and ran out the common room, tears falling silently from her face. She kept on running until she found herself outside. She ran over to the edge of the lake and sat down, crying her lungs out. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked over it slightly.  
  
"Whatcha doin' down 'ere 'ermione?" Hagrid asked her, smiling slightly. When he noticed her face, his face fell. "Oh 'ermione." "What's wrong now?"  
  
Hermione smiled and rubbed away the tears. "Nothing Hagrid." "I'm just so stressed out." "I mean our N.E.W.T.S are next year and they're working us really hard." "I just got so stressed out that I felt like crying so I came over here." Hagrid continued to look at her in disbelief, but Hermione shook it off. "It's nothing Hagrid, really" she said, getting up. "Just stress."  
  
Hagrid smiled slightly, but Hermione could tell that he didn't believe her. "Well t'en how 'bout gettin' sometin' to eat." "You must be starvin'."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No it's okay Hagrid." "I just want to go back to the dormitory and rest." Hagrid nodded. Hermione nodded too and hugged Hagrid. "Thanks Hagrid."  
  
"Anytim' 'ermione" he said, hugging her back. Hermione let go of him, smiled, and ran towards the castle. She ran back to the tower and didn't even pay attention to where she was going. She bumped into someone and fell on the floor.  
  
"Do you mind?" Hermione looked and saw Giselle on the floor as well, getting up slowly. Hermione checked out Giselle's outfit. Giselle was wearing a red shirt with the words "Good Charlotte" plastered across it. She was wearing a black miniskirt and fishnet stockings. She was also wearing combat books. A headband held her hair back and it was curly.  
  
Hermione enviously got up and glared at her. "Yes I do mind." She brushed herself off and self consciously looked at the floor.  
  
Giselle scoffed and continued walking. "You know what Hermione?" she said, still walking ahead. "If you ever go near Draco again, I swear you won't ever see yourself in the mirror again." "But then again, I don't understand why you would want to anyways." Giselle continued walking away towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
Hermione sighed and walked towards the Gryffindor common room. She said the password and entered the common room. She heard a yell and felt someone almost knock her down to the floor. She pushed the person away and realized it was Ron.  
  
Ron pulled himself away and brushed himself off. "Well um, yeah hi Hermione" he said, blushing furiously. Hermione smiled and looked around the room. Dezerie came over to Hermione and gave her a quick hug. "We thought you had run away" she said, pulling Hermione over towards the table where they were sitting.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Why would I run away?" she asked, looking around the room again. "Where's Harry?" she asked Dezerie.  
  
Dezerie shrugged. "He went searching for you" she said, grabbing Hermione's hand. "C'mon let's go to our dormitory." Hermione nodded and followed Dezerie.  
  
"Hey!" "What about me?" Ron asked them as they walked up the stair to their dormitory.  
  
Hermione turned around and smiled. "We're just going upstairs Ron." "Wait here for Harry, ok?" she said, running up the stairs with Dezerie.  
  
Ron nodded and sat back down on the chair. "Hermione, hermione." "What did you get yourself into?" he asked himself, rubbing his temples.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione and Dezerie were upstairs, talking about what Hermione had done in the Slytherin common room. Hermione explained to Dezerie what had happened the night before with Draco and why she done what she did in the common room today. Dezerie sat there listening.  
  
When Hermione finished talking, Dezerie stood up and walked around. "Let me get this straight." "You love Draco and you lost your virginity to him?" "But he treats you like shit" she said, rubbing the top of her head. She flopped down on her bed and sighed. "Well what now?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. "Maybe I should talk to him." "Tonight we have a tutoring session." "I could talk to him there" she said, also rubbing her head.  
  
Dezerie sat up and hugged Hermione. "Don't worry, everything will be alright." "You'll see." Hermione smiled and rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Ow" she said, still rubbing her stomach. She got up and sat back down, unable to breathe.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dezerie asked her, looking concerned.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes I'm fine." "Could you get me a glass of water?" she asked her. Dezerie nodded and rushed out of the dormitory. Hermione laid down on the bed and looked up at her calendar near her bed. The 9th was circled with a red marker. She reached up and crossed off the 8th. She patted her stomach. "It's probably just cramps." "I'm set for my period tomorrow so it's definitely just cramps." She turned over on her stomach and rested her head on her hands. "It just has to be." 


	5. The Possible Truth

Author's Note::: Thanks for the reviews. I haven't gotten past 4 but hopefully people will review. Hopefully!!! LOL! Anywayz, thanx for all the reviews so far. Mystery of the Night, you'll find out soon. Thanks for the review.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns all of them and I don't. I wish I did though. That would solve all my money problems. So anywayz, yeah I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. I do own Giselle and Dezerie and the story plot. Everything else is owned by Warner Bros and J.K. Rowling.  
  
And now...on with the story!!!  
  
Hermione endured the next week with slight cramps and little blood spots on her underwear. Hermione shrugged this off, saying that it was probably just nerves. She continued on with her studies as though nothing were wrong.  
  
However, one morning Hermione woke up and found herself feeling very sick. She ran to the bathroom as fast as she could and quickly entered a stall, throwing up profusely. She wiped her mouth and walked towards the mirrors. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. Her face was a clammy, pale color and her hair drooped down. Her eyes looked like they were about to fall off her face. They were extremely bloodshot and seemed to stretch very far. She rubbed her eyes and washed her face gently. She took one look at herself in the mirror again and ran back to the toilet, throwing up again. She wiped her mouth again and put the toilet seat back on, sitting on top of the toilet.  
  
She cried silently to herself. "What's happening to me?" she asked herself. She put her hand on her stomach and gasped. "No I can't be" she said, feeling her stomach. All the sudden, she heard someone enter the bathroom and she quickly locked the door and kept quiet. She saw two pairs of feet pass the stall and she heard laughter and a little bit of sighing. Unable to resist, Hermione leaned close to the door and listened in on the conversation.  
  
"So did you tell Seamus yet?" Lavender asked Parvati, applying on lipstick.  
  
Parvati shook her head. "Not yet." "I'm so happy that I'm not pregnant" she said, smiling and hugging herself. "This is actually the first time that I'm actually glad that I got my period."  
  
Lavender grinned and hugged Parvati. "I'm so happy for you" she said, letting go of Parvati and smiling.  
  
Parvati smiled. "Thanks." "I don't think I could have gotten through this school year being pregnant." "I mean this will teach me never to have sex without a condom." "I can't wait until I tell Seamus" she said, walking out of the bathroom in a hurry. Lavender followed her, smiling.  
Hermione, however, was not so happy. She sat back down on the toilet and cried more loudly now. "Hermione snap out of it" she said to herself, as she wiped her tears off her face and exited the bathroom. "It's probably nothing."  
  
Hermione went back to her dormitory and collapsed on her bed, feeling sleep collide over her. She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and woke up, seeing Dezerie standing over her.  
  
"Hermione, wake up." "It's dinner time" Dezerie said, smiling. Hermione nodded and picked up her clothes slowly. Dezerie noticed this and a look of concern fell over her face. "Hermione?" she said slowly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione shrugged slowly as she got up from her bed. "I don't know" she said, feeling tears fall down her face. "That's just it." "I don't know." She fell back onto the bed and continued crying again.  
  
Dezerie sat down next to her and rubbed Hermione's back. "Hermione, what do you think is wrong?" she asked her. "I mean you've been having cramps all week and you've been looking dead too." "And this morning you didn't wake up until I woke you up now."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I think I'm...I'm...pregnant" she said slowly, tears still falling.  
  
Dezerie gasped. "Are you serious?" "But didn't you use protection?" she asked Hermione, mouth hanging open.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No we didn't." "I was so into the moment that I forgot about it" she said sadly.  
  
Dezerie sighed. "Are you gonna tell the guys?" "Draco?" she asked her, looking concerned.  
  
Hermione shook her head furiously. "NO!" "If they find out, they'll hate me forever!" she yelled. She got up and sighed. "Look right now we have to find out if it's true." "We don't even know if I am pregnant." She walked out of the dormitory. "I'm going to take a shower" she said, yelling behind her. "I'll be out soon."  
  
Meanwhile, Draco and Giselle were in the library. They were searching for information for their potions homework. Giselle sighed. "I still don't understand why you're protecting that little bitch anyways" she said, flipping through pages. "Why can't I hurt her just a little bit?" she asked, smiling.  
  
Malfoy shook his head. "No." "I don't want to cause any problems." "Besides, it's bad enough that I have to see her everyday for tutoring sessions" he said.  
  
Giselle rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She grabbed five books, put them in her book bag and walked out of the library. Draco sighed. He grabbed a couple of books and ran after her.  
  
It was midnight and Hermione hurriedly ran to where she was supposed to meet Draco. There he was, standing there with a white button down shirt, half opened. He was also wearing black slacks, nicely pressed. Hermione felt her heart stop as she walked towards him. She had decided to wear an emerald shirt with a black skirt. Attached to the black skirt was a gold chain with her name on it.  
  
She walked towards him and kissed him on the lips. "Sorry for being late." "It took me a while to get ready."  
  
Draco nodded. "It's ok." "Let's go." He put his arms around her waist and they walked to the room. When they got there, Draco turned her around and began kissing her. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He dropped her slowly onto the bed and began removing her top. Hermione pushed him off of her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her as she walked away from the bed and towards the table.  
  
Hermione kept on walking until she finally reached the table. She turned around and breathed in. "Draco" she said, as he began walking towards her. "I think I'm pregnant." And with that Draco stopped and Hermione fainted. 


	6. Leave Me Alone!

Author's Note::: Yay! Another chapter! LOL! I went from 4 reviews to 13! Holy crap that's a lot. LOL! Brit (smallone06) thanks for reviewing. Here's your request for more. Mystery Of The Night, you're welcome. It's my pleasure to mention you. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Dezi (xog30luverxo) thanks! It's good to know that I have a huge fan. Thanks for letting me put you in my story. Sporty Girl, thanks! I wanted to include something real into the story and this like something that I could describe very well. April (Saiyu) of course I will put you in my story! Thanks for reviewing. You're the reason why I got 13 reviews...lol! PenScribble06 your wish is my command. LOL! Well thank you all for reviewing and please continue reviewing. I really love all this attention! grins Edit::: OMG! I'm getting so many reviews!!! I love everyone who continues to read this story!! Anigen thanks for reviewing! And Sporty Girl, AHH!!! I have a huge fan!! I feel so special. YAY!! Here's another chapter for you Sporty Girl.

Disclaimer::: Ok you guys know the drill. I don't own any of the characters except Giselle, Dezerie, and now...April!! LOL! J.K. Rowling owns all of them...lucky bum! LOL! I mean if I owned Draco Malfoy I would... Dezerie clears her throat What? Oh yeah...LOL! Sorry...

And now... on with the story!!!

Draco ran towards Hermione and picked her off the floor. He brought her to the bed and laid her down on top of it. "Hermione?" he said tenderly, placing his hand on her cheek. It felt cold and clammy. He felt his face grow pale and he picked her up again. "I'll take you to the hospital wing Hermione." "Don't worry."

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing. She looked around the room and got up from bed. She heard someone walking towards her and she looked forward to see Madam Promfrey with something in her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry Madam Promfrey" Hermione said, climbing back into bed.

Madam Promfrey sighed deeply and smothered Hermione's blankets. Hermione noticed tears in her eyes.

She grabbed Madam Promfrey's hand and stopped her. "What's wrong?" she asked her, looking into her eyes.

Madam Promfrey began to cry and didn't return Hermione's stare. "I'm sorry Hermione," she said. "I'm so sorry."

Hermione sat up and glared at her. "What?" "What are you sorry for?" she asked her.

Madam Promfrey sighed. "You're pregnant Hermione" she said. "I'm so sorry Hermione," she said, covering her mouth and walking away.

Hermione continued to sit on the bed, not looking at anything in particular. She felt tear drops fall down her face. She finally realized what she was looking for. Hermione looked around for Draco, but didn't see him anywhere. She laid back down on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, Draco sat on the corner of his bed, his head in his hands. He felt sick. "What do I do?" he asked himself. "I'm too young to be a father." He heard someone enter the dormitory and he looked up.

Giselle walked towards Draco and tried to sit on his lap. Draco pushed her away and she stared at him angrily.

Giselle shoved Draco hard. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she asked him, her face etched with lines. When Draco didn't look or answer her, she lifted his head. "HELLO??!!" she asked him.

Draco shrugged and stood up. "God Giselle, why don't you just leave me the fuck alone?" he said, pushing her down on the floor.

Giselle got up and felt tears stinging her eyes. She turned around and started walking out of the dormitory. Suddenly, she felt an unknown heat rise throughout her body and she turned around and punched Draco in the nose. Draco flew back and fell on the floor, clutching his nose.

Giselle kneeled down next to him and smiled slightly. "Look next time you put your hands on me, you find my foot six feet up your ass" she said, getting up and kicking Draco in the stomach. "Don't fuck with me."

Giselle left the room and walked away, smiling but with tears coming down her eyes. She walked to the girls' dormitory and saw April sitting on her bed. "Hey Ape" she said, sitting down next to her.

April noticed Giselle's tear-stained face, but didn't say anything. "Look what my mom just sent to me" she said, looking under the bed and pulling out a bag. In the bag were four DVDs. "It's Lain, Giselle!" April said excitedly.

Giselle grinned at her best friend and attacked the bag. "Oh my god" she said, looking at each DVD. "I swear you're mom is god."

April nodded. "I know she's so cool." "I know where we could go to watch it," she said, smiling.

Giselle nodded. "Ok then let's go," she said, hoping to get Draco off her mind.

A week later, everyone at school was buzzing about the Halloween party. Hermione reached over and grabbed a cockroach cluster out of Ron's hands.

Ron stared at Hermione as she ate the cluster. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Hermione shook her head. "No actually my stomach hurts a bit," she said, taking another cluster. "Guys I'll be right back." "I have to use the bathroom." Hermione got up and went over to Dezerie. "Hey can you come with me to bathroom?" she asked her. "We need to talk."

Dezerie nodded. "Okay." "I'll be right back," she said to her friends, walking away with Hermione.

The both of them walked to the bathroom, Hermione clutching her stomach in pain. They entered the bathroom, Hermione running to a stall and throwing up.

Dezerie sat on top of the sink and stared at Hermione. "What's wrong?" she asked her.

Hermione sighed. She pulled out a book from her book bag and gave it to Dezerie. "Here" she said. "Go to page 315 and read off the symptoms to me." "I want to see what I've got to face."

Dezerie nodded. "Ok." She opened the book and flipped to the page. "Um...ok extreme fatigue; breast tenderness; nausea, with or without vomiting; constipation, gas, and/or bloating; abdominal cramps; frequent urination; food cravings or aversion; mood swings; and increased vaginal discharge" she said, giggling slightly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "C'mon Dezi, this is serious." "I feel sick," she said, clutching her stomach.

Dezerie nodded slightly. "Of course you do." "That's one of the symptoms," she said, pushing her hair away.

Halloween came quickly. Professor Dumbledore had announced a week earlier that there was to be a party and it would be fashionable to wear dress robes.

Hermione picked up her baby blue dress robes and put it against herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. Dezerie came in the dormitory and sat down behind Hermione.

Hermione continued to look at herself in the mirror. "I look hideous," she said. "I don't want to go."

Dezerie shook her head and helped Hermione put on her robe. "You only gained 15 pounds." "Look, don't worry about it." "And sooner or later you're going to have to tell Harry and Ron" she said, brushing Hermione's hair and applying some gel.

Hermione nodded. "I will." "Soon" she said. She turned around and hugged Dezerie. "Let's go to that party," she said.

At the party, Hermione tried dancing as much as possible. She felt a little nauseated and bloated, but she ignored the feeling and went on. Towards the end of the dance, she saw Draco walking out towards the grounds and she followed him.

She ran up closely behind him. "Draco" she called out. He continued walking, pretending like he didn't hear her. Hermione noticed this and ran up to him, grabbing his arm. "Draco, I know you heard me," she said.

Draco turned around and glared at Hermione. "What do you want Granger?" he asked her, not looking at her.

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes. "Look we haven't talked at all since that...that...day," she said, blinking back tears.

Draco rolled his eyes. He saw the tears in Hermione's eyes and he really didn't care. "Ok listen Granger." "Tomorrow I'm going to McGonagall's office and telling her that I want another tutor," he said, still not looking at her. "And I want you to leave me alone." "I know for a fact that that baby isn't mine." "He's probably Weasley's or Potter's or maybe even Krum's." "Like I care," he added. "Anyways, I want you to leave me the fuck alone and don't you ever tell anyone that you're pregnant." "Cause if you do," he said, "I'll make sure that this baby is never born." And with that, he walked away.

Hermione fell to the floor and cried.


	7. Nothing Comes For Free

Author's Note: Okay it's been forever since I've updated. School started and I've been sooo damn occupied with schoolwork, friends, family, Indy (my bf!), and trying to keep up with the world. LOL. So I'm sooooo sorry for not updating. I really am. I'm going to try to set a weekly thing, like post a chapter up every Sunday or something. I'll see what I can do. Anyways, I've noticed I've gotten a lot of reviews since the last chapter. Tomanddansgrl5, thanks for reviewing. I'm granting your wish by updating. GoddessDragonofRa, thanks for reviewing. LOL. Yeah honestly I don't like Giselle myself. FYI – my name is Giselle but I assure you I'm nothing like the Giselle in this story. She's such a bitch. LOL. And yeah Draco is such a bastard, but he's hot. LOL. I still love him. Anigen, thanks for reviewing. I'm updating! LOL. PenScribble06, thanks for reviewing. Yeah it's a pretty sad chapter. Wait till you read this one though! InDyxx, thanks for reviewing. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing. Dezi, thanks for reviewing. Keep reading. And sorry for it being so short. And this chapter goes out to my bf Indy, who everyone should thank cause he's the one who said I should update. He kept pushing me to update. So this one's for you baby.

Disclaimer: Okay everyone knows this part. I don't own anything except the plot, Giselle, Dezi, and Ape. J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros own everything else. If I owned this I would be a billionaire and I would do Draco all the time. LOL. Indy clears his throat OHHH Sorry baby.

And now…on with the story!

Hermione looked around and saw that it was extremely late. She could barely see the stars as the night fog was concealing them. She got up and brushed grass off her dress robes. "Why is he acting like this?" "What did I do wrong?" She began to walk slowly back the castle.

Draco was running back to his dormitory. He quickly said the password and walked straight up to the dormitory. "Hey baby what's going…" he heard Giselle say from the common room. He ignored her and collapsed onto his bed. He heard a knock at the door and sighed. "Go away" he said, turning away from the door. He heard the door open and he began to turn around. " I said go…oh."

Professor Snape stood by the doorway, eyeing Draco suspiciously. "Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office now Mr. Malfoy" he said.

Draco got up from the bed and walked towards Snape. "Did she say why Professor?" he asked Snape, sighing and reaching for his robe.

Snape shook his head. "No but I think it has to do your grades" he said, looking around the room. "What a pigsty."

Draco laughed and walked past Snape. "Yeah I know it is." "Anyways, I'll go there right now."

Snape nodded and followed Draco out of the common room. Snape and Draco walked to Professor McGonagall's office. Snape said a password and the door opened. "In there Mr. Malfoy" he said. "See you tomorrow."

Draco nodded. "Yeah tomorrow." He walked into the room and whistled. "Is anyone in here?" he asked.

"Mr. Malfoy would you please come towards the desk?" Draco looked at the desk at the end of the room and saw Professor McGonagall sitting there.

"Um sure" he said. He walked to the end of the room and sat in an empty chair near the desk. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" he asked her.

Professor McGonagall nodded and pulled out her wand. She whispered something to the top of a huge pile of papers and out a pink paper appeared at the top of the pile. She grabbed it and reviewed it quickly. "Mr. Malfoy, this is your grade currently," she said, passing the paper to him.

Draco grabbed the paper and looked it over. He saw a shiny T at the top of his paper. "A 'T' miss?" "But why?" he asked her, looking at the paper still.

She sighed. "You haven't showed any improvement from the first day that I assigned the tutor." "So this is what we're going do" she said. "We're going to up the amount of hours that you see Miss Granger."

"Wait what?" Draco said, standing up. "No I was actually going to come to you later and ask if I could have a different partner." "I can't stand her and…"

Professor McGonagall sighed and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "That's simply out of the question Mr. Malfoy." "Miss Granger is an extremely gifted student whom you could benefit from."

"But we…I hate her." "I refuse to work with her," he said, turning around and walking towards the door.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Well then, if that's the grade you wish to receive then so be it," she said, turning back to her papers.

Draco stopped before the door and looked at the pink paper. The 'T' shined up at him and he rolled his eyes. "Whatever" he whispered and walked out of the office.

Meanwhile, Hermione was just getting closer to the Gryffindor common room. She said the password very slowly and walked into the room. "Hermione where have you been?" Ron and Harry asked her, rushing near her. They both noticed her face and became alarmed. "What's wrong Hermione?" "What's going on?" they asked her.

Dezerie came from behind the both of them and pulled Hermione to a chair. "Let her breathe first." She gently pushed Hermione into a chair and gestured to Ron. "Get her a glass of water, would you?" she asked him.

Ron nodded and ran to get a glass of water. Harry pulled up a chair and placed it in front of Hermione. He sat down and sighed. "Can I ask her questions now Miss Dezerie?" he asked her.

Dezerie shook her head. "Wait until she gets her water." "Then you can start to interrogate her." She looked at Hermione and sighed. "What have you gotten yourself into now Hermione?" she thought to herself.

Ron returned with the glass of water and rushed it back to Hermione. "Here drink it so we can ask you stuff." Everyone looked at him and he shrugged. "What?" "It's the truth." He grabbed a chair and placed it next to Harry's.

Hermione sighed. She took a deep breath and took a sip of the water. The cold liquid splashed around her mouth and she sighed. "I'm just glad I didn't throw that up," she said to herself, placing the glass on a table next to them. Dezerie had grabbed a chair and placed it near Hermione's chair.

Ron looked confused as he watched Hermione place the glass on the table. "What do you mean you're glad you didn't throw that up?" he asked her. "Are you sick?"

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron. "There's something I need to tell the both of you," she said, indicating Harry as well.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Um okay what is it?" Harry asked her. Ron looked at Hermione closely.

"What did Malfoy do to you?" he asked her. Everyone looked at Ron and he shrugged. "I know it has something to do with Malfoy." "When doesn't it have to do with Malfoy?" he said to everyone. Harry nodded thoughtfully and looked at Hermione.

"So what's going on Hermione?" "Tell us what's up," he said, trying to look into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione couldn't look at either Harry or Ron at this point. She took a deep breath and decided to face the music. "I'm pregnant."

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione in shock. "Are you…uh…serious?" Ron asked her, looking at her stomach.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah of course I'm serious." "But that's not the worst of it" she said, still not looking at them.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances again. "What could be worse than that?" Ron asked her, smiling. Harry shook his head and Ron stopped smiling.

"Hermione why won't you look at us?" Harry asked her, leaning forward in his chair.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "The baby's father is Draco." "I slept with Draco," she said, loud and quickly.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione in disbelief. Hermione still couldn't look at them. "It happened the first session of tutoring." "We had sex and I found out I was pregnant." "I'm already 3 months," she said, patting her stomach. She finally lifted her head and tried to look into either boy's eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." "I was just nervous and I didn't know how you guys would take it." She realized that neither boy was looking at her. She leaned forward in her chair and reached over for Ron's hand. When she was close to touching his hand, he pulled away.

"Get away from me you…you…slut!" he said loudly. He shot up from his chair and kicked it aside. It fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Hermione looked at Ron in disbelief. "Ron?" "What did you call me?" she asked him, standing up slowly.

Ron couldn't even look her in the face. "I called you a slut." "How could you sleep with Malfoy?" "You know how much he hates us and how much we hate him." Ron started to back up slowly. "And you…you bloody fucked him." "You…ugh." He looked at Harry. "Do you even know how much I care about you Hermione?" Ron asked her.

Hermione looked at Ron. "Huh?" She tried to walk towards Ron, but he backed up further. "What do you mean?" she asked him, clearly confused.

Ron sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh don't act dumb." "You know that I…uh…um…well, I care for you a lot." "You're pretty smart, so why couldn't you figure that one out?" He finally looked into Hermione's eyes. "I hate you" he said and turned to walk out of the common room.

Dezerie ran and stopped Ron. "Ron what's wrong with you?" "The last thing Hermione needs right now is someone who's unsupportive of her." "You're supposed to be her best friend." "You're supposed to help her," Dezerie said, angrily.

Ron glared at Dezerie. "You knew didn't you?" "You knew she was pregnant and you didn't even tell us." He looked back towards Hermione. "I never want to see or talk to you ever again." "Leave me alone." He looked back at Dezerie. "I was her best friend." "That is, until she decided to sleep with the enemy." He walked out of the common room fuming.

Hermione sighed and looked at Harry. Harry was looking at her with hurt in his eyes. "Harry look I'm really, really sorry." "I didn't think…"

"Yeah you're right, you didn't think," he said, interrupting her. He walked out of the common room too, tears falling down from his eyes.

Hermione sighed and looked at Dezerie. "What have I done?" Hermione asked her.

Dezerie shrugged. "I don't know Hermione." "I really don't know." And with that, she walked up to the girls' dormitory.

Hermione watched as Dezerie left. "Everything I once wished for came true." "But nothing comes for free" she said to herself, falling to the floor, crying.


End file.
